


Lovestruck

by aprxlshowers



Series: Klance AU Month 2021 [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Comfort, First Dates, First Kiss, Gryffindor Keith (Voltron), Gryffindor Lance (Voltron), Hogsmeade, Hogsmeade Dates, Hogwarts Sixth Year, Insecure Keith (Voltron), Klance AU Month, Klance AU Month 2021, Klance au, M/M, Pining Lance (Voltron), Quidditch, Supportive (Boy)friends, klance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:01:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29556024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aprxlshowers/pseuds/aprxlshowers
Summary: Keith joined him at the railing, wearing his matching, Gryffindor jumper.“How did you know where to find me?” Lance glanced sideways. Keith raised an eyebrow.“I’ve slept in the same dorm as you for six years. I know where you go to recharge.” His face faltered suddenly. “Sorry, do you want me to leave you alone? I--”He took a step back but Lance reached out, grabbing his hand. They both froze and the contact and Lance hastily put a space between them, hand clasped to his chest.“No, it’s fine. You can stay.” Keith’s face relaxed. Lance held up his broom. “I was about to go for a ride - want to come?”“Yeah, sure.” Keith grinned.{further summary in the notes}
Relationships: Allura/Lotor (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron), Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Series: Klance AU Month 2021 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2171406
Kudos: 50





	Lovestruck

**Author's Note:**

> klance au month  
> day 12 - (free day) hogwarts au  
> keith and lance are a good team AND they're on a good team!! keith is feeling a bit insecure and lance makes him feel better like the good 'friend' he is  
> FYI: background lotura  
> stay safe lovelies <3
> 
> this gave me uncomfortable flashbacks to when I wrote a Remus Lupin x OC fanfic on quotev... also - they're both gryffindors in my head don't come at me it took me way too long to sort them!! (imo: hunk is a hufflepuff, pidge is a ravenclaw, allura is a gryffindor, lotor is a slytherin, romelle is a hufflepuff, shiro was a gryffindor and coran was a ravenclaw)
> 
> happy reading :)

The Gryffindor common room was a riot. Pounding bass from a muggle speaker in the corner bled into the room and students of all year groups occupied the floor, passing drinks around discreetly. The portraits had told on them once before and would not hesitate again.

The Gryffindor quidditch team, heroes of the night, entered the room through the fat lady’s portrait, sparking a roar of cheers. Lance felt a little overwhelmed - but in a good way. Gryffindor had won the quidditch cup last year, too, their win against Ravenclaw letting them keep their title as reigning champions, and yet the intensity of the celebrations still came as a surprise. 

The captain of the team, Allura, passed him the cup after having her own moment of glory and he kissed it enthusiastically. It was her last year at Hogwarts and Lance was glad they could give her a final victory with the team. They’d need to look for a new star chaser. 

He passed the cup to his teammate, Keith Kogane. He and Keith had gotten off to a rocky start when they’d first been sorted. Lance had been trying to live up to his pureblood family’s legacy and Keith - a halfblood who appeared from literally nowhere - had swept in and beat Lance in almost everything. 

Their rivalry had only grown when they were both accepted on the team in their second year, Keith as seeker and Lance as beater. However, their competitiveness had made them realise how well they worked together. As the years passed and they spent more time together, their stupid rivalry had faded and now Lance considered Keith one of his closest friends. Friends. Yeah.

“Hey, man, get a load of this! It feels good to win, huh?”

Keith took the cup, sending Lance a radiant smile.

“Feels great.”

Lance’s stomach flipped as Keith dropped an arm over his shoulders. It was heavy, but definitely not unwelcome, and Lance relished in the contact and the heat. Keith must have had a drink - he was never so touchy feely, even with Hunk who gave the best hugs Lance had ever received. He pushed down the butterflies that swirled in his chest, smiling back at Keith - hoping his flushed cheeks could pass as excitement. As soon as Keith turned away from him to pass the trophy around, Lance bolted, searching for a drink to distract him. Someone handed one over and he downed the shot quickly, hoping the burn in his throat would take his mind off the way Keith’s eyes shone in the firelight.

-

The celebrations continued into the night and soon enough Lance realised he desperately needed a breather. He snuck from the common room, broomstick in hand, and headed for the astronomy tower.

By some miracle, no professors were around to stop him, and the portraits were mostly asleep by now, so he reached the tower quickly. Lance leant forward of the railings, looking out at the grounds. He realised too late that he maybe should have brought a jumper - it was unusually breezy for May.

Something soft hit him in the back and he jumped in fright, drawing his wand. Keith stood with his hands in the air, a smirk on his annoyingly cute face. Lance’s heart leapt into his throat.

“Hey! Just me,” Keith said, pointing at Lance’s feet. “I brought you a jumper.”

Lance glanced at the bundle of material by his shoes and chuckled nervously. Trust Keith to know he’d be cold. He puts his wand away and pulls the jumper on gratefully, relishing in the warmth. 

Keith joined him at the railing, wearing his matching, Gryffindor jumper.

“How did you know where to find me?” Lance glanced sideways. Keith raised an eyebrow.

“I’ve slept in the same dorm as you for six years. I know where you go to recharge.” His face faltered suddenly. “Sorry, do you want me to leave you alone? I--”

He took a step back but Lance reached out, grabbing his hand. They both froze and the contact and Lance hastily put a space between them, hand clasped to his chest.

“No, it’s fine. You can stay.” Keith’s face relaxed. Lance held up his broom. “I was about to go for a ride - want to come?”

“Yeah, sure.” Keith grinned. He pulled out his own wand, muttered something under his breath and seconds later another broom came whizzing towards him. He caught it with ease - unsurprising, since he’s a seeker and it’s a huge stick.

Lance didn’t wait around for Keith to say anything more, instead he swung his leg over his broom and kicked off the ground, sweeping into the air. Keith caught up with him in no time and they flew over the grounds as one.

This wasn’t Lance’s first night flight - and not his first with Keith either - but he still admired how the grounds looked from up high. He and Keith exchanged comments, shouted against the rattle of the wind, and Lance felt entirely grateful for Keith’s existence. He'd been feeling that a lot recently.

Once they crossed over the tops of the Forbidden Forest, Keith slowed the pace a little. Lance followed his lead, levelling with him once more. 

“You’re never first to slow down. What’s wrong?” He watched Keith as he sighed and looked over at him.

“Allura told me she’s recommending me for captain next year. She said she’d already mentioned it to Professor Ryner but wanted to give me a head up.” The words felt like hits to Lance’s chest and he took a moment for them to sink in. Keith? Captain? 

“Oh.”

Being quidditch captain had always been a dream of Lance’s. His sister, Veronica, had been Ravenclaw’s quidditch captain a few years ago and the entire family had been so proud. The role had always occupied a spot on his dream board. But maybe that’s all it was - an unattainable, unreachable dream.

He focused on his hands, gripping the broom handle tightly as they crossed over the lake. Keith was a good leader, Lance knew that. He had good work ethic, fiery determination and a commanding presence. The more Lance turned the idea over in his mind, the more it made total sense. A team under Keith’s leadership would be unstoppable. Just as Lance was about to say so Keith spoke up again.

“I told her I didn’t want it.” 

“You _what_?” Lance twisted around to stare at him, wide eyed.

“I said I didn’t want to be captain and that you should get the position instead.”

“Dude, _why_?” Lance gawked. 

“I don’t know,” Keith yelled, suddenly exasperated, and spun around to look ahead.

Narrowing his eyes, Lance suddenly rushed towards the grass below them, ignoring Keith’s surprised shout. He pulled his broom up last minute and hopped off, stumbling as his feet touched solid earth. 

“Kogane! Get your butt down here! We’re talking!”

He could almost hear Keith groan and waited patiently for him to touch down seconds later. Lance clambered over some boulders and settled into a decent sized gap in a huge rock at the centre, patting the space beside him. Keith rolled his eyes but followed reluctantly. Lance got right to the point.

“Why would you not want to be quidditch captain,” he asked, “You’re a great leader, the entire team respects you and we’d win loads of matches. What’s making you doubt yourself?”

Keith furrowed his eyebrows at the question, avoiding Lance’s eyes.

“I just think you would be better. Everyone likes you.”

Ah. Lance saw the problem here. He knew how much of a bitch confidence (or lack of) could be.

“Keith,” he explained, “People like you, too. You’re a super cool person! Hell, even _I_ like you! And I know that took a while but surely if your old rival thinks you’re decent, everyone else does too.”

Keith was silent for a moment and Lance could do nothing but watch the variety of emotions which flashed across his handsome features.

“But,” he began, “What about you? You’ve always wanted to be quidditch captain.You’d be really good.”

Lance felt his lips tilt up in a soft smile. He placed a hand on Keith’s shoulder, their eyes locking together, and shrugged.

“You’re right. Being captain would be amazing, it’s always been a dream of mine, but winning three years in a row would be amazing, too. I’m not going to let an old, childhood ambition affect what’s best for the team - and you shouldn’t either. Plus, I know better than to question Allura’s judgement.”

Keith laughed at that. Then, without warning, he pulled Lance into a hug. Lance hesitated only a moment before he wrapped his arms around Keith just as tightly.

“Thank you.” The words were muffled into Lance’s shoulder but he still heard them. 

“No problem, buddy.” He ignored the way his heartbeat was on the verge of flatlining.

-

Keith proposed a race back to the tower and how could Lance refuse? He wasn’t going to miss out on a chance to win and rub the victory in his friend’s face. They sped back the way they had flown and Lance ignored the chill that nipped at his hands. Nothing was going to take his focus off his goal. 

The tower faded into view and Lance knew that he had to break away from Keith soon otherwise they’d have to call it a tie and Lance’s _obvious_ superiority would never be brought to light. He ducked forward, getting into the most aerodynamic position he could manage and sucked in a breath. His broom accelerated immediately in response and Lance shot ahead, keeping one eye out in front of him to make sure he didn’t crash land.

As soon as his feet touched the ground, he whipped around to gloat as Keith arrived milliseconds later. His hair was an amusing mess and Lance told him so, chuckling lightly at Keith’s grumbles. They snuck back to the portrait, apologising profusely for awakening the fat lady, and crept into their dormitory. Their three other roommates were asleep now, passed out in their clothes, so they changed as quickly and quietly as possible. Lance, after a moment of consideration, pulled his jumper back on, still not fully recovered from the cold. Surely there was a spell for that in a book somewhere. 

“Lance,” Keith whispered and he twisted around to see Keith hovering by his bed. 

“Yeah?”

“I just…” Before Lance could register what was happening, Keith was leaning forward and kissing him gently on the cheek. Lance practically melted, holding the bedpost closest to him tightly. Keith swayed back from him slowly, cheeks darkening, as if he was letting the action register. “Thank you, again. Good night.”

Lance just smiled warmly and watched as he got into bed, not trusting his legs to hold his weight for another few seconds.

“Good night, Keith.” An idea struck. “Wait!”

“Huh?” Keith’s head appeared from the pillow, cheeks still sporting a blush. Lance didn’t doubt he was just as red. 

“There’s a Hogsmeade trip next week. Would you like to go together?”

The silence from the opposite bed sparked a hammering of anxiety in his chest. Was that too forward? Was that too bold? Had his stupid, Gryffindor courage finally backfired on him? Just as Lance was beginning to feel like his head might explode, there was the sound of shuffling sheets and Keith swung out to sit on the edge of his mattress. He didn’t look _unhappy_ , least.

“Like, a date?” His small smile widened, “Lance McClain, are you asking me out?”

“Yes?” Keith’s face lit up like a Christmas tree - in May - and Lance’s heart leapt into his throat.

“I’d love that.”

“You would?” 

“Yeah.”

“Okay then,” Lance declared, “Next week, we’re going on a date! And it’s going to be fantastic.”

“Okay then,” Keith repeated. Lance shot over some finger guns - which he instantly regretted - and climbed into bed, brain still muddling over _what just happened_.

-

“We are _not_ going to Madam Puddifoot’s Tearoom. I hate it there.” Keith frowned, eyeing the sickeningly colourful shop front warily. Lance laughed.

“Have faith in my choices, Keith. Do you really think I’d force us to endure sitting in there if I actually wanted this date to go well?”

Keith tore his eyes from the door and raised an eyebrow. 

“That’s cheesy.”

“ _You’re_ cheesy,” Lance retorted, glaring at Keith. His offense didn’t last long though, as second later, he linked his arm through Keith’s, tucking his hand into his pocket, clasping Keith’s own. He’d be as cheesy as he liked, thank you very much. 

Lance hadn’t put a lot of planning into today but he liked to think he’d done _enough_. As he and Keith approached The Three Broomsticks, Allura emerged - just on schedule - with Lotor, the Slytherin seeker. In her hands she held two butterbeers. She approached them swiftly.

“Don’t make me regret this, Lance. Or I’ll kick you from the team,” she threatened. “You’re both underage.”

“Allura,” Lance reasoned as he removed his hand from Keith’s to take the drinks carefully, “Trust us.”

“Just don’t get caught, okay? Have fun.” Allura winked and then left them to catch up with Lotor. 

Lance turned and handed over the second butterbeer to Keith. He looked moderately surprised and Lance grinned inwardly.

“Thanks.”

“No problem.”

After a quick stop at Honeydukes, their butterbeers were both almost finished. Lance welcomed the warmth in his chest, although he wasn’t sure if it was entirely the drink’s fault. He looked over at Keith, who was slightly ahead of him, tucking into some Bertie Botts Every Flavour Beans. Lance held back a laugh when he grimaced and promptly spat a bean onto the ground. Lance moved into his eyeline.

“Watch it, _llama_ ,” he taunted. “Can I have one? Please?”

Keith smirked, tossing him a red one and Lance beamed when he realised it was strawberry. What were the odds? Lance, feeling lucky, nervously edged closer to Keith. He offered out a hand hesitantly which Keith took with a roll of his eyes, swinging their arms between them.

“So,” Lance started, eyes staying put on the path beneath their feet. “I just thought I’d go right out and say that I like you.”

Keith didn’t say anything so Lance took that as an invitation to continue.

“You’re the most stupid, annoying _ass_ sometimes but you’re still _so_ cool.”

“You think I’m cool?” Keith squeezed his hand at that.

“The coolest.” Lance smirked, squeezing back. “You’re, like, everything I want to be. You’re smart and terribly handsome and mysterious and--”

Keith cut him off with a kiss. Nothing too fancy - it was only their first date, after all - but enough to render Lance speechless. His heart felt like it might combust.

“You don’t want to be me, Lance. I wouldn’t be who I am without you,” Keith explained, cradling Lance’s face. “Don’t ever say you want to be anything different than what you are. Because I like you that way. I really, really like you.”

“Yeah?” 

“Yeah. And I wouldn’t be opposed to another date, if you’re up for it.” Keith grinned knowingly and Lance couldn’t help but pull him forward and press their lips together again. His heart didn’t slow down the second time and Lance doubted it ever would. Keith was always going to have that effect on him.

“Oh, I’m up for it,” he agreed after they separated. “I’m _so_ up for it.”

**Author's Note:**

> keith and lance supporting and reassuring each other AS! THEY! SHOULD! anyway, keith becomes captain (with lance as his right hand man) and they win again the next year! fun fun fun  
> thank you for reading! kudos/comments etc are much appreciated <3


End file.
